Smithing
Smithing adds damage, defense, or skill bonuses to equipment. You will need: *A stone anvil (400 stone, 10 silver). *Any kind of mallet or hammer. *The correct gems for the enchant you want. *And the item to be enchanted. Strike the item and gems on an anvil with with a hammer to enchant it. *The type of enchant depends on the types of gems used. *The strength of the enchant depends on the number of gems used. *Items with multiple enchants can be destroyed by smithing. *Repeating an enchant will replace the old one even if it's weaker. Obtaining Gems Some monsters drop specific gems, but most are from mining in the Underworld. Gems can also be found in chests. Gem Combos Combat *Rubies are exclusively used to add damage. *Emeralds are exclusively used to add defense. Skills Each skill has a combination of three gems that is used for enchants. Gem quantities for skills The following table lists the total gem thresholds for skill enchants ranging from +1 to +10. Any mix of the required gems will work as long as one of each is present, meaning for a +2 unarmored enchantment you can add 1 amethyst, 1 aquamarine, and 23 topaz, OR split them more evenly for something like 8, 8, and 9. Gems over these thresholds are lost when the enchant completes (for example if you use 110 gems, it will default to the 100 gem threshold, and 10 gems will be lost). For this reason it's recommended to use the exact number of gems. Adding additional skill levels to an item will increase its level by a certain amount. Base Completion Base completion cannot actually drop below 5% per swing, however you gain an additional 1% completion per attempt with each 5 smithing levels. For larger enchants the negative value must first be overcome before a change is noticed. Gem quantities for damage and defense Damage and defense enchants work slightly differently than skill enchants. There are no gem combinations, emeralds are the only gem for defense and rubies are the only gems for damage. The quantity of gems required is also higher. Break Chance Depending on your smithing level, if an item already has enchants on it, there can be an increasingly high chance for the item to break when more enchants are added. How this break chance is determined is not wholly understood. The item's break chance is displayed when you first begin the enchanting process, and the break chance is only applied when the enchant is 100% complete. Broken items are lost permanently, but the gems being used will remain. Smithing Experience Smithing experience is gained by attempts (hammer swings) rather than from finished enchants. This means you can remove and replace the same enchant repeatedly before it completes to grind smithing experience indefinitely. Removing Enchants To clear an enchant from an item place the item on the anvil with exactly 1 of each gem belonging to the enchant being removed. This will "enchant" the item with +0 for that enchant, overwriting and removing it from the item. Clearing an enchant has a base completion chance of 30% and can have a break chance. Attempting to remove an enchant incurs half the break chance of attempting to add a new enchant to the item, rounded down. This also works on items such as accessories that come with default enchantments. Especially ones with multiple enchants, removing unwanted ones will lower the item's break chance for when you begin adding your own. Category:Skills